


My Boyfriend, the Vampire

by sky_fish



Series: My Neighbours, the Vampires [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Family, Fantasy, Friendship, Halloween, Horror, Humor, Multi, Romance, Vampires, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 05:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_fish/pseuds/sky_fish
Summary: Since a couple of months, Kazunari is working hard in order to become a medical assistant in Sho's pediatrician practice. While on the evening of Halloween Sho tries his best to make his boyfriend take a break from studying and attends a party together with him, Masaki almost experiences an existential crisis after finding out that Satoshi and Yui are expecting a child.





	My Boyfriend, the Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody, yes, I'm still alive... or am I rather resurrected from the dead? Who knows, 2017 is really rough on me... anyway, I have a little fic for you, which I realised has not been posted to my AO3 collection yet. For some of you, this might be something "new", for some of you, probably not. This piece of fic was originally posted in the lj trick_or_fic event in 2016, however, this is an upgraded version as the first one was very rushed and rough. (Here, I'd like to insert my BIG thanks to silver_crystall aka Kittykaty, wendyjoly, and of course my incredible beta jtaytt!)
> 
> This is a spin off to my series "My Neighbors, the Vampires" which you can find here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5040994/chapters/11589391. It is set on the same evening as the epilogue (one year after the Halloween in the main plot) right after the characters went to a round of trick or treat. In case you are unfamiliar with the series, I think you do not necessarily need to know the whole story, this can be read as a one-shot too, but if you have some time on hand or are interested, please go check out the main story ^.^
> 
> Furthermore, I'm doing a small Halloween Doujinshi giveaway on my dreamwidth journal. In case you'd like to check it out, please click right here: https://sky-fish7.dreamwidth.org/77869.html
> 
> Happy Halloween!

"Once upon a time, there was a young man. This young man was particularly special, and the world had never seen someone like him before," the man started telling the story. 

He was dressed in a white long shirt and white trousers, was wearing a giant pair of white wings on his back. The wings were crafted from papier-mâché and fake feathers, which spread majestically.

A bunch of kids, dressed in hospital pyjamas but wearing spooky make-up, animal ears, witch hats and fake vampire teeth, were sitting in a room decorated with Halloween garlands and spider webs made from cotton wool. The smell of pumpkin pie was in the air. The kids' tiny chairs were forming a circle around the storyteller, their eyes were shining curiously and their little mouths gaping. A nurse with a slightly critical look on her face - probably worried about these young children being told a spooky story - was sitting in the last row so that she wouldn't block any child's view. On her knee, she was rocking a very young girl who was sucking at her thumb while directing her ears towards the man in the middle. 

"What made him so special?" a small Frankenstein's monster asked, when the storyteller didn't continue talking.

The storyteller chuckled softly. He quickly exchanged a look with another, smaller man who was sitting on a chair right next to him, black-haired, pale, and dressed completely in black as a vampire, who was listening to him too.

"You want to know what made him so special?" the man dressed as an angel asked the little monster in front of him. A bunch of cheers followed. He smirked. "First, he was a vampire. Just like my friend here," he pointed at his seated neighbour.

"He's not a real vampire!" a boy yelled, gaping at the costumed man.

The angel arched an eyebrow, pulling himself together in order not to chuckle from the extent of truth that the statement held. 

"Oh, you do not believe in vampires? Well, this is just a story, and I am just a storyteller, so it's up to you whether you believe me or not. Anyway, the young man of whom this story is about, wasn't a _usual_ vampire. In fact, he was so unusual that not even he himself considered himself as a _real_ vampire."

"Why?" - "What was wrong with him?" the children's calls filled the room. 

"What made him so particularly different, you ask?" the storyteller caught up, leaning a bit forward as his voice took a mysterious tone. "Well, do you all know what a vampire needs to survive?"

"Of course! He needs blood!" little Frankenstein's monster explained, proud of his knowledge an most of the kids, their eyes glued on the man in front of them, nodded their tiny heads, heavily too. 

"Exactly," the angel confirmed. "However, _this_ vampire was allergic to blood!"

"Impossible!" Murmuring could be heard, cute tiny chuckles and laughter.

"Hey, don't laugh, that's not funny!" the man who was dressed as a vampire spoke up in front of the small audience for the first time, his face painted with a grumpy expression and his arms now crossed in front of his chest. "Imagine what it must be like for the vampire, being allergic to blood! It's like... it's like if _you_ are allergic to _water_! Unimaginable, right?!"

The murmuring swelled up again until the angel, smiling at how his partner suddenly got worked up, cut it and continued to tell his story. 

"It's indeed not a funny thing, in fact, it's very tragic," he said, frowning. "Because of his allergy, the vampire had a very weak body, you see? And he could not even use any special vampire powers. His life was a tough one! But even if that vampire couldn't drink blood like every other vampire, he was able to survive, thanks to some special kind of _blood pills_ that his father and a crazy scientist created for him together. That's great, isn't it?"

"So what's this story about?" a little girl, dressed as a witch, whose hat was about two sizes too big and slipping over her face again and again, asked.

"Well, this story is about how this vampire found strength," the storyteller continued.

"Thanks to the pills?"

"Well, yes, but not _only_ because of the pills, of course. Also because of the help from his two older brothers and his friends. Do you want to hear the story of how that happened?"

Of course, the kids wanted to hear the story, and so, the angel continued telling it.

+-+-+

"Tell me again, why you think telling this story to a bunch of kids is a good idea, Sho-san," the man, dressed as a vampire, asked the costumed angel as the two of them were walking through the hospital's corridor, about one hour later. 

They had just finished their voluntary visit to the children's medical care unit of their local hospital to celebrate Halloween with those kids, who were forced to stay inside due to sickness and couldn't go outside for a "trick or treat" during this festive season. Of course, the kid's event was not really spooky, it was more like a small party with sweets, a few games and some story-telling time. 

Apparently, for Sakurai Sho, who was working in town as a paediatrician with his own little practise, this was a yearly ritual, but for the vampire, Ninomiya Kazunari, it was a new experience. However, even if he would never admit it aloud, he had enjoyed it, seeing the children's happy faces over their participation in the activities. Their shining eyes when angel doctor Sho told them the story of an unusual, physically weak vampire, who was allergic to blood, but managed to find his special powers nevertheless, when the safety of his family was at stake, were adorable. However, to be honest, the fact that the man had actually told _this specific story_ was troubling Kazunari quite a bit. 

"Why?" Sho arched an eyebrow. "Because I think it's the perfect Halloween story to cheer up sick children," he said, looking at the other man with a wide smile. "An anaemic vampire who finds his own strength, I think it gives them hope to overcome their illness, don't you think so to?"

"Yeah, it's probably a nice allegory but... what if they actually believe it? The vampire-thing, I mean?" Kazunari voiced his concerns in a low voice. "Or worse – spread the story?!"

The paediatrician laughed. "I'm sorry, if I made you worry, but I can assure you, even if the kids believe the story, their parents won't, so there's nothing to worry about."

"Maybe you are taking this a bit too lightly," the vampire criticized, his eyebrows furrowed. 

"Further," Sho added with a warm smile, ignoring his partner's concern, "It is my favourite story."

"Why is it your favourite story?" Kazunari frowned.

The doctor quickly checked their surroundings to make sure that nobody was watching them. When he found the corridor empty, he reached his hand out to Kazunari who was walking right beside him, and took the man's hand in his, intertwining their fingers. The younger man blushed slightly, but didn't dare to loosen their connected hands.

"Because the extended version is also the story of how we met, Stupid!" Sho said. "And because I am so damned proud of you that I want to tell your story to the whole world."

"I tell you, it's risky," the other man said, his face flushed red. "It's telling too much of the truth!"

"Come on, Kazu," Sho pressed the other man's hand softly. "It's Halloween, nobody will take this story seriously, especially not today."

Suddenly, Kazunari cringed when he heard a noise behind him. He and Sho whirled around, letting go off each other's hands in that process, but in the end there was only a nurse passing the end of the corridor, pushing an elderly woman in a wheelchair. She carefully asked the woman to try not to let her things drop on the way, so probably this was the cause of the noise from before. Sho sighed, relieved and Kazunari, who had been holding his breath, turned to face him with a serious frown, feeling affirmed in his statement that it was risky to run around and spread stories about vampires…

"See?! It's dangerous! What if someone else hears about it?" the younger man hissed in a low voice. "What if there are other vampires around?"

He turned around one more time, guiding his gaze down the corridor. For some reason, he felt like there was more, as if they were being spied on and if he was completely honest, this was not the first time that he felt like this during the last few months. But no matter how hard he tried to spot something or someone behind them, there was nothing.

"Then I will protect you," Sho smiled, reaching his hand to intertwine his and his boyfriend's fingers again. "I'm your _guardian_ after all."

Kazunari gave up, turned towards Sho and of course, he couldn't help but smile back hesitantly, his heart pounding faster with the angel's promise. However, he couldn't get rid of his doubts completely. After all, he was right, the story that the doctor had told to the children, even if he left out some parts in order to spare them the nightmares, actually spoke more truth than people might think. The vampire, he had been talking about, was none other than his boyfriend – Kazunari.

Well, actually, Kazunari wasn't a _real_ vampire, he was a _half-_ vampire, just like his two older half-brothers Masaki and Satoshi. The three brothers were living together in a house in the suburbs since they had been thrown out from their vampire clan's estate as soon as Satoshi had reached legal age. Since then, the boys had been responsible for themselves, especially when their father, Okada Junichi, an ancient vampire who loved travelling the world more than anything else, was usually out of country. In fact, since the three brothers were not full vampires, they had always been rather special but also some kind of handicapped. 

Satoshi, at least, who was the most vampire-like out of the three, could actually make use of some kinds of vampire powers to a limited extent. He was stronger than a human, and he was able to influence the thoughts and memory of humans. This was, what enabled him to always get enough blood for him and Masaki, to survive. Of course, he didn't kill his _victims_ , he wasn't _such_ a vampire. He rather used his charms to get women to give him blood voluntarily. For Masaki and Kazunari though, living the life of a half-vampire was much harder. 

Not really capable of any special powers, the only _special_ thing about Masaki was his long sharp canine teeth that gave him _the_ typical face of a vampire. Unlike his brothers, he couldn't form them into normal teeth to hide his true identity. Not that anyone would actually believe that he was a half-vampire, but kids were always scared of him, which was fatal for someone who liked children as much as Masaki. 

To the contrary, even though his teeth were working perfectly fine, Kazunari actually didn't need this "useless feature" at all, since his handicap was the biggest handicap any vampire could imagine – he was actually allergic to liquid, human blood, the source of any vampire's – and also half-vampire's – life. So due to the limited intake of energy, he was extremely weak physically, so much that he often lost conscious, and used to be pretty depressed over his apparently nonsensical existence. 

How he survived? Well, it was pretty hard for a (half) supernatural creature like a vampire to die anyway, and in order to make his anaemic lifestyle a bit easier, the half-vampires' father had – together with a befriended scientist – invented some kind of blood pills. These pills helped to add at least a little amount of the essential human blood to his son’s body, in order to keep his system running. 

However, lately, things had started to change. Pretty much about exactly one year ago, to be precise. 

Just a few days before last Halloween, a young father and his daughter had moved to the half-vampires’ neighbourhood, turning their world upside down, especially Masaki's. His encounter with the fashion designer, single father, and handsome Matsumoto Jun and his daughter, little Ai, was only the start of a wonderful friendship and relationship that could only blossom from that point on. Plus, Masaki finding his own little family wasn't the only miracle happening. 

At that point, Sho, who used to be Ai's doctor, and Kazunari who had not properly met each other yet – at least that was what Kazunari thought – were also embarking on a path towards each other. When Kazunari collapsed in a supermarket one day because he – as so often - forgot to take his blood pills, Sho found him and took care of him. From then on, their relationship had progressed quite a lot within only a couple of months. 

When not only the Matsumotos, but also Sho got involved in an attack by real vampires, who wanted to extinguish those – whom considered by _real_ vampires – useless and disgraceful species of half-vampires, the three brothers were finally able to evoke and show their true potentials. It was miraculous. 

Satoshi, with his super human strength was defending his brothers with all his might. Masaki set free an unexpected but incredible power that allowed him to form protective barriers around himself and the people he loved, but the one being the most surprised about finding out his actual powers, was probably Kazunari. 

After a huge loss of blood, when he was almost dying, Sho, who revealed himself to be a so-called _guardian_ , a special kind of human being who's dedicated to protect other people - was there. For some mysterious reason that nobody was yet able to understand, Sho's blood, which the doctor had offered to Kazunari for drinking to regain some of his strength, had actually managed to save the half-vampire without causing any allergic reaction. More than that, it had also helped to wake up Kazunari's hidden power. Masaki had once said that it’s the "true power of love" that made Kazunari compatible with Sho's blood. It was highly questionable if this was really the case. However, when he was energized enough, Kazunari was now capable of healing other people's wounds. 

With their strengths combined, the half-vampires and Sho, with the help of a bunch of vampire hunters from Osaka, who were actually friends of Satoshi's girlfriend, managed to scare the attackers away and so they found peace again. At least, since then, things were going well for them. Each of them found their path, their love, and their joy. 

Masaki and Jun were not only a happy couple, but also working partners now, creating their own children's fashion line. Satoshi and his girlfriend Yui literally created the biggest miracle, as the couple was expecting their first child. For Kazunari, although he used to be a shut-in for years, his newfound healing powers had given him the courage to follow Sho's advice to become his medical assistant in the practice and since then, Kazunari was studying hard at vocational school. Everything seemed to go well for them, and the half-vampire's biggest fear was to lose what they gained.

"Sho-san..."

The doctor squeezed his boyfriend's hand. "Are you scared?"

"Well, last time wasn't exactly fun, was it?" Kazunari frowned, remembering the horrifying vampire attack.

"But we defeated them."

"Well, _you_ and my brothers defeated them. I wasn't really useful in the fight, was I?" Kazunari released a slightly bitter chuckle. "Without you and Satoshi... I would probably be dead now..."

"And without _you_ Jun would probably be dead now!" Sho said, causing this boyfriend to startle as he suddenly stopped walking. He looked at the younger man, with a determined look. "Listen, Kazu, I'm sorry. It was stupid of me to tell the story. I didn't want to remind you of bad things. It's just... without that fight you probably wouldn't have discovered your true powers, and I think that is the good thing about what happened. Your brothers and I are so very proud of you and look where it brought you. Now you are an aspiring medical assistant, and you're doing great with your studies! I can't wait to have you in my practise, together we'll be able to do wonders."

The warm smile on the doctor's face was sincere and it melted Kazunari's heart. The young man could feel the heat in his flushing red cheeks and embarrassed, he averted his gaze. 

"Stop praising me, Sho-san...," he murmured, resuming walking and pulling the other behind him.

"Kazu~!" Sho lamented. "When will you finally drop the _-san_? Aren't we close enough already? Come on, call me Sho!" the doctor challenged the half-vampire.

"What?!" the man turned around, shocked. "No! That's... I can't!"

"You're too shy, really," Sho pouted. "How long are we a couple now, about 10 months, I think it's time for you to call your boyfriend without honorifics."

"Stop it now, would you?! I have to go back home now and study, there's a test coming up soon," Kazunari said, quickening his steps.

"What?!" Sho protested. "But you said you'd accompany me to Takizawa's Halloween party tonight!"

"Sho-san... I..."

"I know exactly that your test isn't before middle of next week and you're so smart, I bet it's sufficient if you study tomorrow," the doctor said with a cute pout on his face. "You just want to break your promise to accompany me, because you don't like parties."

Kazunari sighed. "You know me too well, I guess..."

"We won't stay too long, OK?" the other man promised. "It's just... he's a senpai from university and an old friend, we don't often have the opportunity to meet but we always celebrate Halloween together, it's like a tradition."

"Fine... but... we won't stay long!" the half-vampire said, determined.

"We won't stay long," Sho nodded before a smirk formed on his lips. "I do have other plans with you tonight anyway."

"Oh." There was another blush on the younger man's face.

Leaning a bit closer, Sho whispered in his boyfriend's ear. "Well, it's one of _those_ nights again after all, isn't it?"

Kazunari cleared his throat. "Oh, is it?"

"Don't act so innocently, Kazu."

The half-vampire blushed deeply. "I just can't believe you _never_ fail to remember _those_ days..."

"Of course not! After all, I'm really looking forward to them. Is it such a bad thing?" the doctor asked, making puppy eyes. 

"… I guess no," Kazunari bit his lower lip.

"So... you're staying overnight again, right?"

"If you don't mind."

"I insist!" Sho laughed. "And may I say, you're so damned cute when you're blushing," he added.

"Shut up, I'm not cute!" Kazunari protested, looking cuter than ever, in Sho's opinion.

+-+-+

"Shouldn't I have dressed up a little more?" Kazunari asked, looking down at his vampire costume. Since he and Sho had driven to the house of Sho's friend directly after the hospital visit, both had not changed into other costumes.

"No, your _costume_ is great."

"Very funny... I mean... those are your friends after all, no?" the half-vampire wanted to confirm, obviously worried.

"Some of them, yes. Are you nervous?" Sho smirked, not even trying to hide his amusement. 

Indeed, this was a first. So far, Kazunari only made acquaintance with the people working at Sho's practice, but in private, he was usually busy with his own family and the Matsumotos. Thus, he had not yet taken the opportunity to get to know any of Sho's family members or friends, but Sho didn't mind. But this time, Kazunari had promised to come along and Sho had been looking forward to finally being able to show off his cute boyfriend. And he was _really_ too cute, as he worried about making a good impression with his boyfriend's friends. Sho smiled, proudly. For him, it was proof that Kazunari truly cared about their relationship.

"I'm not nervous," the young man argued. "It's just... do you really think this is sufficient?"

"Don't worry, you're perfect," Sho assured his boyfriend and finally reached out his hand to ring the doorbell of Takizawa Hideaki's apartment.

"I am not – OH GOSH, FU...!" 

The sudden appearance of a horrifying skeleton man as soon as the apartment door flew open not only broke Kazunari's protest, but also made him jump in panic, instinctively turning towards Sho, grabbing the white fabric of his angel costume and pressing against his chest as Sho opened an embrace to catch his shocked boyfriend.

"Tacky!" the doctor immediately said, joyfully, while he was pressing Kazunari just a little bit closer to ensure him that everything was fine. 

"Sho! I've been waiting for you!" the skeleton man answered with a broad smile on his bony face. "Good to see you, my dear friend! I must admit, when I read in your reply to my invitation that you won't be coming alone this time, I became very curious. So... where's the lucky girl?" the man's gaze dropped onto the black bundle pressed against Sho. "Oh, did I scare you?" he then chuckled softly. "I'm really sorry, please come forth!"

"I think you're jumping to conclusions, my dear friend," Sho chuckled. Then, he pushed Kazunari, who had just let go of Sho, a little to make him move, his head red like a tomato and bowed slightly in front of the doctor's friend. "May I introduce my partner to you? This is Ninomiya Kazunari."

"Oh... oh!" the skeleton man's black eyes widened in surprise as he realized that Sho wasn't with a _girl_. "OK, I see! Well, I didn't expect that but... anyway, it's nice to meet you, Ninomiya-san, very nice to meet you!"

"Thank you, nice to meet you too," Kazunari murmured.

"Come in come in, the party has already started," Takizawa gestured his guests to enter. They took off their shoes, changing into two pairs of black guest slippers, and followed the skeleton into the depths of the spooky decorated apartment. "Tell me, how do you two know each other?"

Sho's face was lightened up by a brighter than usual smile. "Oh, that's a funny story -"

"Sho-san!" Kazunari interrupted his boyfriend, before the other could tell the story of how he was _stalking_ \- not true, of course, he was just protecting them from afar - Kazunari and his brothers for years. Well, of course, that wouldn't be the story he should tell... better safe than sorry, right?

"We met at a supermarket." In fact, yeah, you could put it like that.

"Really?!" Takizawa chuckled. "How... random."

Sho joined in the laughter, happily. "Yeah, isn't it?"

"So you two were reaching out for the same package of tomato sauce and your fingers touched, or something cheesy like that?" the skeleton smirked.

"Actually, I collapsed from anaemia there and Sho-san took care of me," Kazunari replied this time, to shorten the story and end the small conversation.

"What a nice story, that is even cheesier than I expected," Takizawa chuckled. "The perfect way for a doctor to meet his significant other, isn't it?"

"I am grateful for that moment each day of my life," Sho said with a wide smile on his face. Kazunari, blushing and embarrassed, lowered his gaze. 

"By the way, my boyfriend here is one of Matsumoto Ai-chan's neighbours," Sho continued, creating a knowing look on Takizawa's painted skull.

"Oh, one of the three brothers? Emi-chan told me about them! I think Aiba-san and Matsumoto-san will join the party too, later. At least, my wife invited them."

"True, Masaki mentioned a party too," Kazunari murmured, frowning. So this was the one he'd been talking about? 

"You have to know, Takizawa here recently got married to Takei-sensei, Ai-chan's teacher," Sho explained to his boyfriend. "You remember? Last year she was attacked..."

"Oh! Right!" 

Of course, Kazunari remembered the headlines from almost a year ago, reporting about a young female teacher found unconscious in the streets, anaemic and with two suspicious marks on her neck... luckily, the police didn't did any further and since Takei-sensei regained consciousness very soon and did not remember anything specific, the file had soon be closed.

"Who's the cheesier one of us?" Sho laughed, exchanging a look with Takizawa. When Kazunari frowned, he smiled and started to explain, "They met in the hospital after that attack, he was her doctor in charge."

"Ah!" Now, Kazunari saw the connection. He smiled. "What a nice story." 

At least, he thought, that terrifying event from back then had brought something nice for these two people in the end.

"Speaking about your beautiful wife, where is she?" Sho asked his friend.

"Oh, she's chatting with some other girls in the kitchen," just as Takizawa spoke those words, a bright, cute laughter could be heard coming from the room he was just pointing at. He nodded and broke into a smile. "I think they are exchanging a few spooky styling tips. Oh, by the way, may I offer you two for a drink? For you Sho, the usual I guess?"

"Ah yes, but please, without alcohol this time. I still have to drive us back home safely after all."

"Sure, so a Virgin Mary for you this time," Takizawa nodded, making a mental note, before he faced Kazunari. "And for you, Ninomiya-san?"

"Water, please."

"Water?" Takizawa critically arched an eyebrow. "Really? You know... we also have red orange juice, coke, home-made ice tea... I'm sorry, are you... are you of legal age already?"

"Oh my god, Tacky!" Sho snapped, shocked. "Of course, he is! Who do you think I'm dating?!"

The skeleton man chuckled, turning towards the vampire again. 

"I'm sorry, I just... you look so young, maybe it's the make-up... well, then, I suppose, if your angel here is driving, you can allow yourself a little drink, right?"

"Water is fine for him, thank you," the doctor replied on Kazunari's behalf.

Takizawa nodded. "Well, whatever you wish for. Give me a second and make yourself at home."

"Thank you very much."

As soon as the party host was out of sight, the half-vampire let out a huge sigh. "See? You should have come alone..."

"Why would you say that?"

"I'm embarrassing you... And now he must think you're... He thinks I'm underage and strange," Kazunari sighed. "I'm sorry..."

"Kazu, no! Everything's fine, OK? We told him you're of age, and he doesn't think that either of us is strange."

"I am still wondering if it was a good idea to bring me along," the half-vampire crossed his arms as he allowed his gaze to cross the room, taking in their surroundings.

The room was dark, lighted only with a couple of orange glowing pumpkin garlands and a few candles placed on tables all over the apartment. The curtains were drawn close and decorated with shining silver patterns, which reminded on spider webs and silhouettes of ghosts. The party guests, of which a few came closer to greet Sho and his company, were all dressed up in nice spooky or sexy outfits and tried their best to drag them to the party mood. Even if at first, Sho gave Kazunari time to adjust and get used to the situation, in the end, it was obvious that the man was eager to dive into the party as well.

"Come on now, it will be fun. Want to play a round of "Spook-Darts"? Or "Victim"? Or "Horror Story"?" Sho suggested with excitement. "Or what about some pumpkin carving? Ah well, we did that with Masaki and Ai-chan already..."

"What the hell is "Victim"?" Kazunari asked with furrowed eyebrows.

Sho tilted his head, cutely. "A Halloween party game? I know you're not the biggest Halloween fan but you like games, right? So, I thought...," he offered, but when his boyfriend gave him an "are you kidding me" face, he retreated. "Oh well... you know what? We can also just stand there in a corner listening to music and talk about the other guest's costumes, how about that?"

"Sounds good to me," Kazunari replied, giving off a crooked smile, although he had to notice that the music wasn't particularly good...

About an hour later, after quickly saying hello to a few more of Sho's friends, the couple was sitting on one of the living room couches and already on their second round of drinks – another Virgin Mary for Sho while the half-vampire was sipping at his second glass of cool water, ironically decorated with a cocktail umbrella by Tacky. 

Surprisingly, it was more interesting than expected to watch the other party guests and rank their costumes, as the two men proceeded to do by whispering their impressions and judgements into each other’s ears, chuckling. It hadn't taken long until the usual smile on Sho's face had returned and Kazunari even managed to relax a bit, despite the unfamiliar social atmosphere - at the latest, when Jun and Masaki, dressed up as a magician and another vampire, showed up. However, when Masaki slumped down on the couch, right next to his little brother, Kazunari frowned.

"What's with that face, Masaki?" he asked, immediately sensing that something was wrong. He looked depressed, something very rare for the usually joyful man. "I expected you to be a ball of excitement here at a Halloween party. Isn't that exactly what you love?"

Indeed, Masaki was known to be a really huge fan of this particular holiday. In fact, he loved Halloween even more than Christmas, which was a double celebration for him due to his birthday. 

"He's sulking," Jun explained as he sat down on the armchair standing close to the couch, and reached out a drink that he had received by the party's host to his boyfriend. 

Masaki took it and tasted it, his eyes sparkling up for a moment, but then his expression returned to being depressed. 

"Why? What's wrong?" Kazunari asked, worried, putting his hand onto his brother's arm, trying to make him talk.

But Masaki just shook his head heavily, his light brown coloured hair hiding his eyes and the high collar of his own vampire costume shaking. 

Jun chuckled so softly that Kazunari almost didn't hear it, threatened to be drowned by the music and party noises. He leaned a bit forward and put his free hand on top of his lover's knee, looking at him with loving eyes. Then, his lips curled into a smile.

"I am sorry that I can't make you pregnant, Masaki," the man said, causing the other man to blush and the younger brother to frown even more.

"What...," Kazunari started, but then it hit him. "Oh... Oh! Because of...," he exchanged a look with Jun, who nodded, grinning. The young half-vampire faced his older brother again. "Are you seriously envious about Yui-chan and Sato-nii's baby?!"

Masaki snapped his head towards his brother, opening his mouth in protest. "I am _not_ envious! I'd be a horrible brother if I was!" 

"Of course he is envious," Jun reached up his hand to pat Masaki's head. "But it doesn't make you a horrible brother, you hear me?" 

It's just a few hours ago that Satoshi, the oldest of the three half-vampire brothers and his girlfriend Yui had announced that they were expecting a baby. Of course, it had been a huge surprise, since everyone – following common beliefs when it came to the species of half-vampires – thought that Satoshi and his brothers would not be able to have children, due to a defect in their genes. But then, there wasn't much common knowledge about their species, to be exact, and in fact, this wasn't the first miracle happening in this family, so it was a surprise, but a very pleasant one. 

Satoshi and Yui were beaming, their faces glowing from excitement and joy, their eyes sparkling and the others, first and foremost Jun's little daughter Ai as well as Masaki were squealing from joy, overwhelmed from the happy news. But apparently, after the news had set a little, Masaki had been able to think a bit more about the situation. Even if he was undoubtedly happy with his lover Jun and Jun's daughter Ai, knowing Masaki's love for children and his insatiable desire to have his own children, it wasn't even such a big surprise that he was now indeed a bit envious of the couple's luck.

"That's so cute," Sho said with a chuckle, next to Kazunari, a smile on his face.

Kazunari rubbed his forehead, sighing. "But look, that doesn't even make sense, I mean... you _can't_ -"

"I _know_ that I can't become pregnant, oh my god, guys!" Masaki rolled his eyes, seriously annoyed. "And it's not that I am not happy for those two but... you know..."

Kazunari was about to say something more, his lips already parted, but when suddenly, he heard a stranger's voice in front of them, addressing his boyfriend, he curiously turned his head.

"Sho, there you are," said a young woman with chin-length dark brown hair. She was dressed up as a black cat and her look was direct, maybe even a bit cold. Kazunari frowned. "I knew I'd find you here today."

"Juri-chan...," Sho murmured, staring at the woman, obviously surprised.

Kazunari's look switched from his boyfriend to the young woman and back again. He frowned even more and somehow, his chest started feeling a bit heavy. Seeing them staring at each other and hearing Sho talking so familiarly with that woman, was mildly said... irritating. 

"Sorry for interrupting your conversation," the woman called Juri finally said, nodding apologetically as a greeting to the others, before she focused back on Sho. "But can I talk to you?... Alone?" she asked, darting behind her to indicate that she'd prefer to go somewhere else with the doctor.

Sho continued staring at the woman for a few seconds, before he looked at Kazunari again, flashing him a smile. "Please excuse me for a minute," he said and got up, following the black cat woman.

"What are you doing here?" Kazunari could still hear Sho asking Juri when the two of them left his view.

"Who was that?" Masaki then frowning asked the question that was filling his younger brother's head. 

"I... I don't know," Kazunari murmured, reaching for his glass of water, downing it and placing the empty glass back onto the table with maybe a bit more force than planned. 

Masaki and Jun looked at the half-vampire, surprised, but didn't say anything.

"So... where have we been?" Jun then asked, turning towards his boyfriend, who immediately found back into the conversation.

"I mean, it's great that they will have a baby, isn't it?" Masaki repeated. "It's adorable, it's so... it's a miracle!"

Kazunari sighed. "Don't forget, you two already have Ai-chan, no?" he offered.

"Of course I know that!" Masaki protested immediately. "I'm not saying that Ai-chan isn't enough, Ai-chan is the best daughter I could ever wish for! She's my dear Jun's child after all and she's so wonderful!"

Jun chuckled softly next to the half-vampires. "Don't worry, hon, I know you don't mean it that way. And I can understand you," the designer's face took a slightly sadder expression. "You just mean that it's different to be a biological father or not."

Masaki looked at Jun, and Kazunari could see that his brother was feeling horrible at that very moment. It was a complicated situation of course, and somehow, it was really a pity, that Masaki and Jun weren't able to just jump each other and make babies as they wished for – even if Kazunari was actually thankful that he wouldn't have to witness such a scene...

"You know, we can still _try_ ," Jun suddenly said, his eyes glittering dangerously, as he reached to take his boyfriend's hand into his.

"Try?" Masaki asked, a bit confused, but when Jun gave him _that_ look, he seemed to understand. "Oh... you mean..."

"Satoshi and Yui are taking care of Ai for the whole night, which means, the house is completely ours, so -," Jun continued, just to be interrupted by Kazunari.

"Oh Gosh, guys, please, get a room, will you?"

Jun chuckled. "I'm sorry, I guess my code wasn't subtle enough to stay secret. But aren't you staying over at Sho's place too, tonight?"

Kazunari blushed. Well, that was the plan. It was not part of the plan though, that Jun or anybody else actually _knew_ what would happen then at Sho's place... That meant, if Sho would ever come back to pick him up, instead of staying kidnapped by that unfamiliar woman, the half-vampire thought, his look starting to scan the room, searching for his boyfriend. It seemed, the two love birds next to him noticed his thoughts, or at least his worried look, and so, the topic switched again.

"Are you sure you don't know that woman?" Masaki asked, eyebrows furrowed. 

"No, I don't know her! I've never seen her before!" Kazunari snapped, surprised by himself. 

She wasn't one of the mothers of Sho's little patients, not one of his neighbours that Kazunari might know already from his visits to the doctor's home. He literally had no idea who that unfamiliar woman might be. And now she took Sho with her to talk about who-knows-what. Damned. What was going on?!

"Calm down, Kazu, calm down!" Jun said, making a soothing gesture with his hands.

"Look who's envious _now_ ," Masaki snorted, nudging his brother's side, who flashed him an indignant look.

"Alright, guys, let's talk about something different," Jun chimed in, sensing a potential quarrel between the brothers, although he couldn't resist leaning towards his partner and adding in a low voice, "I think, the word you're searching is _jealous_ , though."

Masaki grinned.

"I am NOT jealous!" Kazunari snapped immediately, his face turning darker.

"Wow, wow, OK, fine, I get it," Jun lifted his hands in renunciation.

Masaki though couldn't stop himself from teasing the other. "How cute, my little brother is jealous! So... do you think she's a friend of Sho? An _ex-girlfriend_ maybe?!"

"Stop that, Masaki!" his little brother exploded. "I am _not_ jealous and more than that, I am _not_ cute!"

Jun tried to jump in again, mentioning that he was convinced that woman was just an acquaintance of Sho, but as he already feared, it was too late to stop the bubbling quarrel between the two brothers.

"And I do _not_ care who that woman is!" Kazunari spat.

"Of course you do, who are you trying to fool?" Masaki rolled his eyes before turning to Jun. "That's typical my brother, isn't it? He always says he's not cute but in the end he can't deny it, I mean, look at him, he still looks like a 17-year-old, and when he has this grumpy attitude, it makes him even cuter," the man continued, even if he knew exactly that his little brother was about to boil over, hating it when his brother was talking about him like that. 

Kazunari jumped up, surprising his brother, who stopped talking all of a sudden, staring at the other man, who was now glaring at him, dangerously. But instead of defending himself again, the younger brother just pouted, turned his head and started stomping away, causing Masaki to jump up and follow him.

"Kazu, wait!" the older man said, reaching his hand to grab his brother's elbow. "What are you doing?!"

"I'm going home!" Kazunari snorted, trying to free his elbow from Masaki's grip.

His brother frowned. "But you're here with Sho, aren't you?"

"Well, if you can pull him away from that woman, you can tell him that I went home," the younger man said, furiously. 

"See? You _are_ jealous!" Masaki smirked, earning another death glare from his brother.

"OK, I have enough! I'll go and talk to them!"

"Courageous!" Jun said, impressed. Well, at least, that was probably better than just running away.

"You are a grump, you know that?!" Masaki yelled after his brother after he let out a huge sigh.

"And you are stupid!" Kazunari yelled back, lacking any better comment and childishly darting his tongue at the other man, before he turned again, his vampire's coat swirling in the movement, almost hitting another party guest in her face, as he stormed away.

Just when Masaki was about to run after him, Jun held him back, shaking his head slightly. 

"Leave him be," the man said, knowing that the brother's quarrel would escalate even more if he allowed it to keep on. "He'll probably just go outside to take a breath of fresh air and return, don't worry about him."

Masaki sighed. "You might be right... I'm sorry. We are horrible, aren't we?" he chuckled apologetically.

Jun shook his head, smiling. "You are brothers. And you like to bicker. It's fine."

"I hope Kazu is OK," Masaki murmured, scratching his head.

"I'm sure, he'll be," his boyfriend replied, reaching for Masaki's hands to hold them in his. "Now stop worrying. What do you think, shall we dance?"

Masaki's eyes immediately started shining and his heartbeat sped up. "That sounds actually like a very wonderful idea," he said with a broad smile.

A second later, after taking a short sip from his drink, Jun was standing up, his magician hat pushed into just the right place, and he was reaching his hand out for his lover to take, which Masaki did, letting Jun pull him up. They were a little bit too bold probably, which resulted in Masaki almost crashing into his boyfriend whose reflexes were just quick enough to catch him in an embrace. The two men laughed joyfully, and then, Masaki even leaned forward quickly to peck Jun's lips, who grinned at him before he pulled him onto the small dance floor in the middle of the room.

Seeing the couple dancing happily from a bit afar, Kazunari couldn't help but wonder, if this might probably be exactly what Sho had hoped to do with _him_ when he brought him to this party, and he suddenly felt incredibly guilty for being such a killjoy. Maybe, Sho would have much more fun with another person, not only at this party, but also as a partner... 

It didn't take long until Kazunari finally spotted the one he had been searching for – Sho, who was standing there at the kitchen counter, together with that woman who had stolen him from his side. They seemed to be in a very deep conversation, as they were standing close to each other, _too_ close for Kazunari's taste but from his spot in the corridor, and with the loud music in the background, he had no chance to understand what they were talking about. Then suddenly, the woman reached out her hand to put it on top of Sho's arm and leaned a bit forward to say something into his ear. Now they were _definitely_ too close to each other, Kazunari thought, angrily. Damned... Maybe this painful and disgusting feeling deep inside him was actually really...

+-+-+

"I am not cute, I am not jealous, I do not-"

"Kazu!" a familiar voice cut the half-vampire's murmuring, as Sho came running through the corridor of the apartment complex, following his boyfriend. When he reached him, he grabbed his wrist, making Kazunari turn.

"I am _not_ cute, I am _not_ jealous and I do _not_ care who this woman you've been talking to is, just so you know that!" Kazunari exploded, causing a very surprised look on his partner's face who immediately let go of his boyfriend's wrist.

"Ok...," Sho said in a low voice. "I get it. But... where are you going? I saw you running away and -"

Kazunari blushed when he realized what he just had blurt out and how pathetic it must have looked. "I'm going home!" When Sho's look turned sad, Kazunari cringed slightly.

"What's about your promise?" the man dressed like an angel asked, his eyes round, big and irresistible.

"I -," Kazunari didn't really know what to reply. No matter what he'd say now he would definitely sound stupid. "You don't need me there, anyway, do you?" he blurt out nonetheless. 

He was just too pathetic. There he had stormed away from the party his boyfriend had wished to attend with him, just because an unknown woman was talking to him for a while. Of course, he became jealous, but was it Sho's fault? Probably not. And what could Kazunari do against it anyway? He couldn't forbid other people from talking to his lover, or forbid Sho to do the same, just because it made him feel unwanted. And wasn't it bullshit anyway? It was Sho who had asked him to come along to the party. He wanted to introduce him to his friends, or at least give Kazunari the feeling that it was important to him that others knew he had someone important, worthy enough to bring along.

"I am sorry for leaving with that woman," Sho then said. "I didn't want you to get angry... Just... and I know that you are _not_ jealous but I'll tell you anyway," the doctor continued, making Kazunari blush as he knew too well how he was feeling, obviously, "That woman is my cousin from Tokyo."

"Eh?" Kazunari lifted his face, looking at his boyfriend. "Your cousin?"

"Yes," the doctor nodded. "She just wanted to talk about something family related."

"Oh gosh...," the half-vampire lifted his hands to hide his face. If he had known... then, he looked at Sho, worried. "I hope it's not bad news? Everyone healthy? No-one..."

"Don't worry," the other replied with a chuckle. "Nobody died or anything. Juri just wanted to keep me updated about some recent developments."

"OK," Kazunari nodded, relieved. "Ah, and you finished your talk already?" he added when he realized that he might be the reason pulling Sho away from his family.

Sho just nodded. "It's OK, don't worry. Now... do you want to go back to the party or...," the man came a bit closer, circling his arms around his boyfriend's waist and slightly pressed their bodies together, while locking eyes. "Would you like to head on over to my place?"

Kazunari gulped, feeling his heart beating like crazy, as he knew exactly, what his partner was hinting on. 

"Uhm... well... to be honest...," it took the young man a good portion of courage to say the following words, but he knew that he had to tell them to Sho, "I would prefer being alone with you..."

"So it's my place," Sho said, smiling warmly, leaning forward quickly, to place a kiss on Kazunari's forehead. He then loosened the embrace but didn't hesitate to grab the half-vampire's hand to pull him downstairs with him, until they reached the parking lot where they jumped right into Sho's car.

Sho was exchanging smiles with the younger man during the drive, promise lingering underneath his smirk and Kazunari would be lying if he said that he wasn't getting nervous. Still, even if they had done _it_ already a couple of times now, each time it was something really big for him, something special, and still he wasn't completely confident about it. But he had Sho with him, and together, they had spent the most incredible nights he could have ever imagined. 

+-+-+

"You're a pervert," Kazunari whispered, out of breath, when Sho broke the passionate kiss he had pinned his boyfriend with against the corridor wall as soon as they had closed his apartment door behind them.

"I'm not," Sho said, but contradictory continued with kissing his lover's neck. "I am only in love with my boyfriend."

"You... you could at least wait until we're in the bedroom!" Kazunari protested, his whole body trembling from the excitement.

"Aren't you thirsty?" Sho said in a low voice, and exposed his own neck purposely while he continued his caressing.

Kazunari pulled in the air sharply, trying hard to control himself. He usually didn't have any problems to hide his thirst and desire, especially since for a long time in his life he had not really have felt it anyway, but ever since he bit Sho for the first time, it had become some kind of drug for him. However, Kazunari hated losing control, or at least, he wanted to keep a little bit of it. He lifted his arms to press them against Sho's shoulders and looked at him, fiercely.

"Sho-san," he said. "Bedroom. Now."

He expected neither that the other man would comply immediately, nor that he would actually pick him up and start carrying him – bridal style – through the apartment, into his bedroom where he let Kazunari drop onto the bed, following him a second after. Covering Kazunari with his full weight, Sho made the other gasp in surprise. He laughed.

"Better now?" the man asked, not even waiting for his boyfriend's reply, before he started to undress and get rid of his costume. 

Admittedly, those huge white wings had been in the way of so many things today already, that Kazunari could imagine how glad Sho was to free himself from them. However, he at least could keep on his shirt for a bit longer... no?

"What's going on?!" Kazunari asked, slightly nervous. "Why are you in such a hurry today?!"

Passion well and good, but usually, Sho allowed them to take a bit longer to... well... get ready. Especially since Kazunari was still extremely shy in such situations, they were usually a bit more discreet, taking their sweet time. But tonight, it was like Sho just wanted to jump his boyfriend, which honestly was a bit too much for the younger man to handle.

"I'm sorry," Sho chuckled, stopping his hurried action after his shirt had flown to the floor. "It's just... You being jealous... it turns me on, you know?"

"I told you, I am _not_ jealous!" Kazunari tried to make the other believe, even if he knew himself that he must have been exposed already. Just the thought of Sho knowing it, made him blush.

"Sure," the other laughed out loud before he leaned forward to cover his boyfriend's body again and looked at him, smirking. "You know what else turns me on? You, blushing."

"I'm not -," OK, probably, that was something, Kazunari couldn't deny. 

He pursed his lips and averted his eyes, just to be surprised by another attack of Sho, who was now kissing his cheek, trailing down his jawline and neck, until he reached the collar of the half-vampire's costume. He didn't hesitate long until he opened the knot tying the vampire cape together, and soon after, he was already busy with unbuttoning the black dress shirt underneath step by step, not missing to cover the now exposed areas of white, soft skin with kisses.

"How do you want it today?" Sho asked, his warm lips just leaving the sensitive area underneath Kazunari's bellybutton. 

The half-vampire, who was already breathing heavily and wriggling underneath his boyfriend's weight, lifted his head a little so that he could meet Sho's eyes. From there, Kazunari's eyes wandered onto Sho's neck, the skin soft and a bit shiny, and knowing that he would be allowed to bite right into it, just in a few minutes, made him shiver pleasantly. If he wasn't _thirsty_ yet, Kazunari definitely was getting thirsty _now_. 

"I...," it was always hard for him to speak in such a situation, however, he knew that Sho would ask him until he would either receive a reply by his boyfriend, or Kazunari would take action himself, so there was no reason to hold back. "I want you to hold me in your arms when I... you know..."

Sho smiled and just after he had nestled with the fly of the half-vampire's black trousers, and had pulled them down to his ankles, he started crawling up towards his boyfriend again. When they were facing each other, Kazunari could feel the tension between them becoming thicker and thicker. The doctor leaned down to press his lips on top of Kazunari's for another passionate kiss. His hands were now slowly sliding up the young half-vampire's sides, brushing over his shoulders and then wandered over his arms until Sho was holding Kazunari's hands, firmly.

He broke the kiss and sat up, pulling slightly at his boyfriend's hands to show him to get up too. Sho turned around and leaned against the huge pillows placed against the head of his bed, and continued undressing himself until he was completely naked. Then he reached his hands again towards his boyfriend, who then took a few seconds to cutely struggle with getting out of his underwear, and now crawled closer to sit onto Sho's lap. 

Sho had already prepared some things right next to him, as it seemed, so while Kazunari lifted his hands to cup the man's face and kiss him again, Sho soon reached between them and slowly started massaging their members, his hands warm and slick with lube. Kazunari sighed deeply into their kiss when he felt Sho's hand wrapping around them and pressing them together, rubbing them, his one hand sliding up and down, up and down while the other was resting on Kazunari's waist, helping him with his movements. 

Kazunari broke their kiss and looked down between them, his face blushed red from the excitement. This was so hot, it was hard for him to bear. He remembered their first time, how even much more embarrassed and unable to cope with the situation he had been back then. 

"Don't be shy," Sho said in a low voice, repeating the same words from back then. "You're thirsty, aren't you?"

The doctor gave their erections a last few strokes before he loosened the grip around them, retreating his hand. Kazunari almost immediately started moving a bit more, rubbing their now hard members together, until he felt Sho's hand getting between them again to prepare his own member perfectly for the next step. When Kazunari stopped his movement, Sho lifted his head up to meet the other's slightly opened mouth, to share a wet kiss. Then, the half-vampire felt Sho's hands on his hips, caressing them for a bit, until he retreated, just to return shortly after. He let the again with lube coated fingers of his right hand slide over Kazunari's hips, back between his buttocks, and guided them deeper until they reached their goal.

Kazunari shuddered as he pressed his legs apart a bit more, feeling the pressure of Sho's slicked fingers against his entry before they started being pushing in, slowly. The half-vampire moaned and threw his head back, while his hands searched for stabilization on Sho's shoulders. 

Yes, he was thirsty. He always tried to hide it, to ignore it, but yes, now he was definitely thirsty. He wanted to taste Sho again, wanted his warm, delicious blood to flood his systems, to reboot him, wanted his love to fill him through and through. 

It had been a natural development somehow, that the two of them had started to combine Kazunari's thirst for Sho's blood with their hunger for each other's bodies. When Kazunari had bitten Sho for the first time, their relationship had still been far from such a state, but afterwards, and after their first kiss, things had changed and they had become more and more intimate until this had become some kind of regular ritual between them. It might sound a bit freaky, to actually "plan" _those_ nights. But it made sense, since the two had started taking into consideration not only the amount of time Kazunari used to be energized by a new _infusion_ of Sho's blood, but of course also the time span the doctor needed to recover properly after the loss of blood. Sho had initially offered Kazunari that he could give him some of his blood everyday, as often as he needed but of course, the half-vampire had declined. It would be just too ironic, if the paediatrician would become anaemic himself, like his boyfriend had been for such a long time and so, Sho's "plan" came into action.

Yes, that's how much Sho loved Kazunari, the half-vampire knew it and he was convinced that he loved Sho back just as much, even if he often still had trouble to actually _say_ it, and that was why he couldn't bring himself to use him like that so often. He didn't want to hurt him, after all. 

Lovingly, Kazunari let his fingers brush over his lover's cheek, let it slide down his neck and dance slightly over the spot he usually drank from. His tongue wetted his lips slightly, and he could finally feel his canine teeth growing. He excitement was becoming unbearable, and then, suddenly, the veins underneath Sho's beautiful skin started glowing red in the half-vampire's vision, started pulsating, and it was as if he couldn't only _see_ and _hear_ them calling for him, he could _feel_ it.

"I'm sorry for hurting your beautiful skin, Sho," Kazunari murmured, brushing his hand lovingly along the other side of Sho's neck as the man leaned a bit more sidewards to make the desired spot even better accessible for his partner. 

The half-vampire opened his mouth, his grown teeth long and sharp, and leaned forward to bite into his lover's neck. Just in this very moment, Sho's member penetrated Kazunari, slowly and careful, imitating the half-vampire's sensual bite.

The two men groaned in unison. Sho at the usual sweet pain at his neck that his lover's teeth caused, as well as the satisfying feeling of filling the one he loved, completely. Kazunari from the sensation of being filled by his most precious person, not only by being penetrated by him, but also by taking in his _life_ in form of the delicious blood that now wetted his tongue and started running down his throat as he started to suck at the two little wounds, carefully. He drank, his heartbeat rising from the new intake of energy but also the fulfilling feeling of love. He drank a bit more, while Sho started to move, trying to find a steady rhythm with pushing in and out of his lover's body, his arms wrapped around his waist, pressing the small body as close as their position allowed.

When Kazunari stopped drinking, knowing exactly how much blood he could take from Sho without causing him trouble, he looked at the other man with hazy eyes. Sho's eyes were mirroring the desire Kazunari was still feeling, even if his thirst was now satisfied and he already let Sho's wounds heal, only leaving behind a few last traces of the red liquid. He let his tongue run over the respective spot, licking it clean, and then placed a hasty kiss on Sho's cheek, who then turned his face a bit to search Kazunari's lips with his. They exchanged a sloppy but hot kiss while Sho continued pushing into the hot tight body of his lover, who continued riding him until they both reached their climax, their bodies twisting and their voices loud and frenetic.

+-+-+

The next morning was a wonderful, not too shiny, not too warm autumn day, just perfect for Kazunari's taste. At least he preferred these days over the bright and sunny ones, which just didn't go so well with his nature. 

He and Sho had woken up arm in arm, and had continued cuddling happily for about twenty to thirty more minutes, caressing each other's bodies, kissing, and whispering vows of love that Kazunari usually was too shy to speak out loud. Sho had smiled at his boyfriend lovingly, cupping his face before he brought their lips together again.

Now, Kazunari, dressed in some of Sho's slightly too big clothes, was opening the apartment's door to go check if Sho received any mail. It had somehow become a habit of him to do that for his boyfriend while the other was brewing some coffee and pouring a glass of fresh tab water for Kazunari.

Opening the post box with Sho's name on it, the half-vampire didn't expect more than the usual stuff, a couple of different newspapers, some magazines once a month, and bills. But this time, there was also something else, lying on top of the papers. A card. 

Wondering, Kazunari picked it up and inspected the picture on the front page – a photograph of the famous Tokyo Tower. He couldn't stop his curiosity and quickly flipped the card over, just wanting to know who would send greetings from a city only about a few hours away from their town. What kept his interest though, was neither the sender of the card, nor the message written on there, but first and foremost the fact that there was something essential missing on this card. The address.

Frowning, Kazunari flipped the card over again and again, but no, it wasn't just his eyes playing tricks on him, there was indeed no address written on the card. Only a message. One line.

"Think about it."

That was everything, written on the card, besides a small signature in the right down corner that Kazunari now spotted. It showed the name "Juri". 

"What..." 

Hadn't he heard that name just the other day at Takizawa's party? This was Sho's cousin's name, if he remembered correctly. Strange... did that woman know where Sho was living? Well, maybe, after all, they were relatives. But if not, did she probably follow them to Sho's apartment? 

Quickly, the half-vampire turned his head right and left, checking his surroundings. What, if that woman was still nearby? Why didn't she ring the door bell if she still had something left to talk to with her cousin? And even more important, what could this message mean? What was Sho supposed to think about, Kazunari wondered. Did the woman make some kind of immoral offer to Sho? No... why should she... no, she wouldn't, the half-vampire thought, shaking his head to get rid of the thought. But somehow, he couldn't mute this little voice of curiosity in his head (and that probably unnecessary but still not deniable little stab of jealousy in his heart). This message, it puzzled him. To him, it didn't make sense at all. He would have to ask his boyfriend if he wanted to be sure.

He took the card alongside with the newspaper to get back inside to Sho who was already taking breakfast at the kitchen counter.

"Sho?" Kazunari approached his boyfriend, still a bit unused to call him by his given name only. "There was something strange for you in the post box..."

 

THE END 

 

…for now.


End file.
